


Time after Time

by tunglo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo
Summary: Barbara learns Leslie's weaknesses.





	Time after Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



The first time, Barbara is in control. Not of herself, perhaps, but of the situation. Lee doesn’t want to believe it, wants to give her the benefit of the doubt, and by the time she has no option but to accept what’s happening it’s already too late for her to call for help.

For her to pretend that she wants to.

Barbara bites at her lip as they kiss. Gropes at her roughly and presses hard when her hand slides between her legs, all too aware that the demure Leslie is enjoying it. Can feel the damp heat under her fingers, and she licks a wet stripe up the side of her neck as a mark of ownership.

She had the forethought to make things easier. To bind Lee’s wrists to the wall, and now the other woman squirms delightfully, putting on a show of defiance for her benefit.

“I know you want this,” Barbara purrs, breath hot against Lee’s ear, and Lee struggles all the more. Twists and writhes and cries out under her ministrations.

“You’re mad,” Lee tells her, panting and breathless, and Barbara only works her fingers in slick circles and smiles.

“I know.”

She is, probably. They send her to Arkham anyway, and she dreams up plans of revenge, imagining the satisfaction she will feel when Lee is at her feet begging for her mercy.

Lee screaming, perhaps in pain, perhaps in ecstasy. Barbara doesn't see the point in getting hung up on the details. It will be beautiful, that's all she knows for certain, and she sticks pins in a doll from one of the other girls, envisioning it with dark hair and a smile that hides the darkness beneath the surface.

One day it will out, Barbara knows, and the whole world will know what a hypocrite she is.

It doesn’t work out like that, not quite, and the second time it happens they’re on an equal footing. Almost. Lee is half mad with what Jim has put her through, a state of being Barbara knows all too well, and Barbara is offering what nobody else can.

Understanding.

They fall into bed together, frantic and desperate, and Lee tastes just as sweet on her tongue as Barbara had always known she would. Cries out just as prettily, and still begs her for mercy.

To take pity on her.

To do something, anything, rather than tease on and on, endlessly. Because it's too much, it's so very much, and Lee's hair is plastered to her forehead, thighs trembling with the onslaught of sensation.

Barbara croons soothing nonsense, and drags it out longer than she otherwise would have. Looks over the shaking mess she has reduced Lee to and wishes she had a camera.

This is one of those moments that deserves to be recorded for posterity.

The third time the tables have turned. Lee is under the grip of the Tetch virus, and Barbara can only watch on, fascinated, at the darkness which paints itself over her skin.

“You were never as clever as you thought you were,” Lee says, a coolness to her tone that is usually lacking, and perhaps it’s true.

Barbara can’t help but push, either way. Can’t help but play with fire, and she can only throw her head back and laugh when it looks like she is going to get burned.

She is the one restrained this time, Lee’s holding both her wrists above her head in a grip that hurts. Barbara tests the hold, pushes against it, but the virus is the real deal. There’s no give, and when Lee crushes tighter, bones grinding, the other woman only smiles gleefully.

“This is what you really wanted, isn’t it?” She asks, voice dark and sinful, and Barbara is a good actress but not good enough.

Not when Lee trails her other hand down over her heaving chest, and then further still. Not when she hitches it up and under the dress Barbara’s wearing and lets her fingers slip through the evidence.

“You’ll regret this,” Barbara offers, “you have no idea what you’re doing.”

“I think you’ll find I do.”

Lee’s mouth follows the path of her fingers, hot and wet in a way that leaves her shuddering. It shouldn’t feel so good. Shouldn’t be doing the things it is to her.

It does and it is, and when Lee licks at her through the damp material of her underwear Barbara’s thighs tremble with just how much she wants it.

Needs it.

Her wrists are free now but she makes no attempt to escape. Puts one hand in Lee’s hair, almost petting, and rubs the other against the stiff peak of her own nipple. Pinches, hard, in time with the movement of Lee’s tongue, and bites down against her bottom lip to stifle the noises threatening to escape her.

She’s almost there, is skirting the very edge, when Lee pulls away. When she smirks at her, lips glossy, and surges back up to kiss her.

Barbara kisses back, head swimming with it, the bitter taste of herself mingling with the sweetness of Lee’s tongue.

“I’d love to stick around,” Lee murmurs, finally, and walks away without looking back, leaving her aching and unsatisfied.

The next time Barbara is determined to get her own back. Trades insults as eagerly as she trades caresses, and feels a swell of satisfaction when Lee is reduced to incoherent whimpers under her touch.

“Please,” Lee begs finally, tears clinging to her lashes in the way Barbara dreamed of during her time in Blackgate. “ _Please_.”

“I don’t know if I should,” Barbara says innocently, “I don’t know if you deserve it.”

They both know she can’t be that cruel.

Not now, not here, and she crooks her fingers hard, gratified to feel Lee pulse around them.

There are no kisses afterwards. No promises and no sweet nothings.

They don’t need them, either of them. Theirs is not that kind of relationship.

Not the next time, nor the time after that.

“One day I’m going to take you down,” Lee tells her eventually, teeth bared as they move against each other, and Barbara only smiles at her in return.

“Not if I ruin you first.”


End file.
